Recuerdos
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Hermione observa la escena y no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan por su rostro. Hay heridas que nunca se cierra, y esta, es una de ellas.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Rowling. Punto.

**Titulo: **Recuerdos

**Summary:** Hermione observa la escena y no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan por su rostro. Hay heridas que nunca se cierra, y esta, es una de ellas.  
_  
_**Personajes: **Hermione Granger, Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley, Lily Potter.

_Salió en un momento de inspiración, no pregunten como. xD Lo primero que escribo de este fandom, e increíblemente me gustó. Es la primera vez que escribo en este Fandom. Solo lean, disfruten y comenten :3_

* * *

Cuando observa la cabeza pelirroja que sobresale del respaldo del sillón, Teddy no puede evitar que una sonrisa divertida se instale en su rostro. Él sabe perfectamente a quien pertenece esa cabellera roja, a pesar de que la mayoría de los Weasley -por no decir todos- posean el pelo del mismo color rojo fuego. Pero ese pelo es diferente. Es rojo, sí, pero lo que lo diferencia de los demás, es el hecho de que está todo enmarañado y esponjado (herencia de su madre, muchas gracias)

Niega con la cabeza, fingiendo estar decepcionado.

Rose Weasley está leyendo Historia de Hogwarts.  
_  
Otra vez._

Encogida en sillón, los ojos de Rose se mueven rápidos entre las páginas, deleitándose con las palabras que describen a Hogwarts en todo su esplendor. Hasta que un carraspeo molesto la saca de su burbuja. No puede evitar fruncir el ceño, sabiendo perfectamente a quien pertenece. Pero no voltea la cabeza. Trata de ignorarlo, esperando que así se canse y la deje en paz. Lástima que el mundo la odie tanto.

Una cabeza con cabello color turquesa se instala en su hombro y ella frunce aún más el ceño. Aparentemente Teddy Lupin ha decidido arruinarle su momento de paz.

Para muchos Teddy es —con la poca capacidad para comportarse de su madre, y el espíritu merodeador de su padre— una especie de ídolo. O al menos lo es para James, Fred, e incluso para su hermano pequeño Hugo, que lo consideran un ejemplo a seguir. Y no es que a Rose le parezca desagradable (por el contrario, Teddy es una persona agradable, e incluso fue su amor platónico por poco tiempo, aunque ella siempre lo niegue) es el simple hecho de que, aparentemente, a Teddy le parece divertidisimo molestarla cuando le parece los más conveniente. Justo como ahora.

—¿_Historia de Hogwarts_, otra vez Rose? ¿En serio? — pregunta Teddy incrédulo —Me estás decepcionando.

—Déjame en paz, Lupin — gruñe Rose, sin apartar la vista del libro, a pesar que desde hace rato dejó de entender lo que leía.

—¡Oh! La pequeña pelirroja se enojó —Rose le dirige una mirada helada, frunciendo aun más el ceño — ¡Vamos Rose! Deja ese tonto libro aburrido, y sal un poco, el día de hoy es especialmente hermoso.

—En primera, el libro no es tonto y mucho menos aburrida, en segunda, por si no te habías dado cuenta, hay un diluvio allá afuera, y en tercera, si quiero sentarme a leer un libro, lo hago y punto. Ahora desaparece de mi vista.

—Por Merlín Rose, a este paso serás una biblioteca móvil, créeme, y no precisamente de las buenas — Lily, quien ha estado escuchando toda su pelea, hecha a reír, mientras Rose rueda los ojos, fastidiada.

Genial, lo que me faltaba, que Lily se pusiera de su parte.

—Piérdete Lupin.

Lily ríe aun más fuerte.

* * *

Hermione Granger —ahora Weasley — observa la conversación desde la cocina, y no puede evitar que un estremecimiento la recorra. Cierra los ojos en el momento justo en que Teddy despeina (aun más si se puede) a Rose y la apresa entre sus brazos, riendo, mientras Rose lucha por salvarse. Se recarga en la pared, y aprieta los ojos, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas se deslicen por su cara.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, algunas heridas tardan en sanar e incluso otras nunca cierran. Las heridas provocadas por la guerra son la prueba de ello. Son esas heridas que no se ven, pero que siempre están ahí, escondidas a la vista de todos. Son las heridas provocadas por la pérdida de las personas queridas. Hermione, observa con tristeza la escena ante sus ojos. Es identico a ella. Piensa, y los recuerdos de su sonrisa, de su cabello cambiante, y de su humor especial la golpean con fuerza. A pesar de los años, su ausencia aun es latente, y Hermione se esfuerza por no echarse a llorar.

_Hay algunas heridas que nunca se cierran._

* * *

_—¿Historia de Hogwarts, Hermione? ¿Otra vez?_

_—Sí, Tonks, Historia de Hogwarts otra vez._

_—¡Deja ese libro aburrido Hermione! Si sigues así, pronto serás una biblioteca móvil._

_— Déjame en paz Tonks._

_—¡Mejor ven aquí y cuéntanos como vas con Ron!_

_Ginny ríe. Hermione Granger se levanta, totalmente roja, de la cama, y le lanza una mirada furibunda a Tonks que se revuelca de la risa en el colchón._

_— Piérdete, Tonks._

_Ginny sólo atina a reír más fuerte._


End file.
